The Murder Family
by Gaybow
Summary: Por que mesmo uma família de canibais enfrenta desafios no dia-a-dia do lar. [Coleção de Drabbles e Double Drabbles de Hannibal.]
1. Chapter 1 - Dia dos Pais

Olá, gente! Eu não pretendia seguir certinho isso de exatamente 100 ou 200 palavras, mas foi divertido fazer isso! XD

* * *

Hannibal, Wil e Abigail enfim estavam morando juntos. Como uma família feliz, a despeito de serem uma família levemente disfuncional do ponto de vista da maioria das pessoas.

De fato a garota já tinha idade o bastante para não se importar com o dia dos pais, mas como forma de reafirmar aquele agrupado de pessoas estranhas como sendo uma família ela decidiu dar pelo menos um cartão para cada um.

Will ao ler o seu sorriu carinhosamente e pensou em abraçar Abigail quando a visse. Ela de fato era como uma filha para ele e se sentia aliviado de suprir a figura paterna na vida dela.

Esgueirou-se para poder ler o cartão de Hannibal, mas o mesmo se adiantou e o leu em voz alta.

– "Você me deu drogas, matou minha melhor amiga, cortou minha orelha, me sequestrou e agora vivo uma vida de fugitiva com você. Feliz dia dos pais, pois ainda sim você é o melhor pai do mundo." Que garotinha mais atrevida. Devíamos começar a aplicar castigos nela?

Will ficou abismado.

– Você não se sente nem um pouquinho culpado ao ler isso?

Hannibal respondeu com um sorriso que dizia que ele não era alguém que sentia remorso.

* * *

Então... sempre quis escrever drabbles e ultimamente tenho estado sempre com vontade de escrever sobre Hannibal. Aproveitei que sobraram várias cenas familiares de uma outra fanfic de Hannibal que escrevi e vou começar essa coleção. Então sempre que tiver vontade posto algo. :3  
É divertido fazer algo curtinho e é bom que posso estar fazendo mesmo se ocupada para não perder o hábito de escrever de novo. . Bom para treinar!

Vou acabar escrevendo mais nas notas do que na fic em si. -q Então muito obrigada por quem leu. Comentários e ideias são sempre bem vindos. Até mais!


	2. Chapter 2 - Compras

Que sufoco para deixar com 100 palavras! hahah Agora entendi a graça disso.

* * *

Novamente Hannibal chegou em casa no meio da noite com carne de procedência misteriosa a tiracolo. Isso vinha acontecendo com uma frequência perigosa no ponto de vista de Will que se via no dever de colocar algum juízo na cabeça do canibal.

– Sabe, Hannibal, quando um homem constrói uma família ele passa a fazer com menos frequência certas coisas.

– Talvez por isso as taxas de divórcio sejam tão altas.

– Imagino como seria um divórcio no nosso caso. Mais sangrento que o normal, imagino.

– Espero que nunca descubramos.

– Também espero.

Will suspirou pesadamente em desistência e ajudou Hannibal com as "compras".

* * *

Ai gente, tenho tanto amor por essa família. . Dói pensar que chegamos tão perto, mas ainda estamos tão longe... *devaneios*  
Terceiro capítulo de fic que posto no dia, tô que tô hoje. rs XD

Como sempre comentários e ideias são bem vindos. :3


	3. Chapter 3 - Novos Nomes

Logo após a fuga os três tiveram que assumir novas identidades. O especialista em fugas do grupo, Hannibal, ficou encarregado de conseguir os novos documentos.

Will pegou o seu de cima da mesa.

– Meu nome não combina nem um pouco comigo. Imagino que terei que me adaptar querendo ou não. E o seu, Abby?

– Angelie. Bonito e parecido com o meu anterior, gostei. O que será que significa?

Procuraram juntos o significado na internet e tiveram uma crise de risos.

Angelie significava Mensageira de Deus.

– A megalomania deste homem está atingindo graus assustadores.

– Imagino o que o seu significa...

– ...

* * *

Você não vai querer saber, Will. Aposto que é algo entre Cachorrinho de Deus ou Amante gostosão de Deus. Fica a dica: esqueça esse assunto. XD

Beijos


	4. Chapter 4 - Slice of Life

Toda hora escrevo algo e depois apago. E fica nesse lupe infinito. XD

* * *

Will chegou em casa cansado e encontrou Hannibal e Abigail assistindo um filme na sala.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona perto deles e passou a assistir o filme também.

Abigail dava gritinhos cada vez que o assassino sanguinário agia e se agarrava ao braço de Hannibal, que por sua vez, tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

– Uau esse filme foi intenso! – Abby riu nervosa – Não tenho mais idade para ficar nesse estado assistindo filme de terror.

– Os filmes de hoje em dia estão de certo atingindo um nível de violência assustador.

Will ficou embasbacado com a conversa e riu cinicamente.

– Eu já assassinei duas pessoas. A pessoa ao seu lado é um serial killer sádico procurado internacionalmente. E eu não vou nem comentar sobre sua vida como um todo, mas tenho certeza que ela é mais assustadora do que qualquer filme de terror apelativo que passe na TV.

Suspirou com a cara de paisagem dos ouvintes e resolveu ir tomar seu banho.

Hannibal e Abigail suspiraram.

– Ele simplesmente não consegue entrar no teatrinho de família feliz, não é?

– Will tem que aprender que não dá para vivermos falando sobre morbidez o tempo todo. A felicidade é tão cega quando a justiça.

* * *

Sempre tive para mim que Abby é muito mais adaptável a essa vida bizarra que o Will. Tadinho, deve ser estranho ver sua filha ficar cada vez mais parecida com o Hannibal. xD Vai ter que controlar dois monstros, moço.

O que mais gostei no cap? O nome dele. ahuhauhauh Fic slice-of-life de serial killer é = terror.

Beijos


	5. Chapter 5 - Will Passivo

I regret nothing.

* * *

Abigail estava deitada no sofá introspectivamente pensando na vida quando Will e Hannibal chegaram.

Will se preocupou e conseguiu um espaço para se sentar perto dela.

– Por que está com essa cara, Abby?

– Nada demais, só estava pensando que é estranho e quase engraçado que todas as figuras paternas que tive na minha vida eram canibais.

Will protestou, ele não comia porque _gostava_. Hannibal os empanturrava e tudo o que podiam fazer era não pensar no que estavam comendo.

– Bom, você é um canibal passivo então. – escutaram a risada maliciosa de Hannibal vinda da cozinha – Okay, péssima escolha de palavras.

* * *

Me lembrei de um cara que conheci que tinha um namorado fumante, ai já viu né, foi mais forte que eu e não me orgulho da piadinha infame. ahuahuahuah e.e'''


	6. Chapter 6 - O Novo Macho Alfa Parte 1

Hannibal e Will estavam passeando e fazendo compras tranquilamente em uma rua quando encontram um cachorro abandonado mexendo no lixo deixado por um restaurante. Ele era bonito e tinha coleira, mas já estava magro e sujo.

Will ficou encarando a cena e Hannibal o estudava.

– Se o quer não vou me opor a isso, Will.

– É melhor não.

– Já lhe disse que não deve se privar de seu hobby por medo de se apegar a eles e ter que desaparecer de novo.

– Prefiro assim. – se virou como se estivesse indo embora – Vamos, Abby está nos esperando.

– Sabe Will... – o pegou pelo braço – esse cachorro parece ter um dono. Podíamos cuidar dele enquanto procuramos os donos.

Os olhos de Will brilharam com a perspectiva.

– Podemos fazer isso, não é? Não podemos apenas deixa-lo aqui. Só até acharmos os donos, é claro.

– É claro. – sorriu – E como pretende chama-lo? Temporariamente, é claro.

– Applesauce. – E foi atrás do cachorro.

O canibal riu internamente, mas não falou nada. Esse era o nome do cachorro de Alana. Hannibal achava estranho que Will tivesse até hoje remoído sua frustração por não poder ter ficado com Applesauce. Era um lado do seu companheiro que ele achava doce.

* * *

_Finalmente Will ficou com o Applesouce! Quem precisa do original de qualquer forma? u.ú_

_Beijos sabor carne humana :3_


	7. Chapter 7 - O Novo Macho Alfa Parte 2

Os dias seguintes à chegada do cachorro foram de pura alegria para Will, leve diversão para Abigail e certo incômodo por parte de Hannibal.

Não que não estivesse feliz pelo companheiro estar tão animado com algo, mas o mesmo dava tanta atenção ao pulguento que pouco sobrava para si. Sem contar que sempre que chegava em casa e queria um pouco de carinho do namorado o mesmo cheirava a cachorro.

Mas como a alegria de Will dificilmente durava os donos apareceram para levar o cachorro.

O psiquiatra achava que ficaria mais confortável com essa mudança, mas no final a tristeza do outro o atingiu.

– Não fique assim. – abraçou-o no sofá – Quem sabe eles não desistem do cachorro depois dele voltar tão mimado por você?

Will soltou-se do abraço e olhou profundamente nos seus olhos.

– Hannibal, se os donos do Applesouce convenientemente aparecerem mortos tenha certeza que você vai dormir no sofá o resto do ano.

Sorriu negando essa intenção. Afinal, tinha sido ele a achar os donos do pulguento, puro ciúmes infantil. No final Will estava certo. Hannibal não queria que ele tivesse mais ninguém na vida dele.

Suspirou com sua ação irracional. Um novo cachorro deveria remediar as coisas.

* * *

Faltou Abby. D:  
Deve estar morrendo em algum lugar de novo... Próxima fic a resgato. :3

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8 - Um Cordeiro Entre Lobos

Encontrei a Abby de pescoço rasgado na minha cozinha e a resgatei para que voltasse para a fic. ^^

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que a perigosa família em questão estava morando em Paris. Obviamente eles tentavam se misturar tanto quanto o possível. Abby, por ser jovem, é a que mais obtinha sucesso nisso.

Tanto que começou um namoro com um rapaz chamado Pierre. Hannibal e Will a escutavam falar sobre ele, mas até então ele nunca tinha sido oficialmente apresentado aos pais da garota.

O mais velho então a convenceu a trazê-lo para jantar.

Ele veio. Sorriso fácil e calças folgadas, um tipinho por demais ordinário na opinião do psiquiatra. Chegou tarde e beijou Abigail na frente deles. A primeira coisa incomodando Hannibal e a segunda incomodando Will. Não era um bom começo.

Rude.

Na mesa de jantar ele ficou assombrado com todo aquele refinamento.

– Nossa, mas isso aqui está muito bom – falou apontando para o prato enquanto terminava de mastigar. – O que é?

– Carne de porco. – sorria maldoso – É uma linhagem muito difícil de encontrar, a consegui especialmente para você.

– Nossa, precisava de tudo isso, sogrão?

– Oh nós aqui nessa casa temos muito cuidado com o que colocamos na boca.

– Só não precisava dessa frescura toda. Como de tudo, não se preocupe da próxima vez.

Rude.

Na hora da sobremesa ele contou uma piada intragável que todos se esforçaram para rir. Will pensou que ele podia competir com Hannibal com quem tinha as piadinhas mais sem graças. Bom, pelo menos elas não implicavam canibalismo. Ponto para o garoto.

Logo após ele sair Will se pronunciou.

– Sério Abigail? Você poderia conseguir coisa melhor dormindo.

Ele sorriu abertamente.

– Eu gosto dele. Ele é bonito, engraçado e sinceramente não muito esperto. O que é uma vantagem levando em conta o nosso estilo de vida.

O canibal ficou orgulhoso pela astúcia da filha. Era sempre mais esperto lobos se cercarem de cordeiros.

* * *

GEEENTE! Vcs não tem noção!  
Escrevi isso ontem, tudo bem. Ai hoje de manhã o pc pifou e fiquei desesperada com meus arquivos perdidos e ai quando chego em casa... tudo estava bem. e.e Ufa. Sofri por nada.  
Tô até postando sem revisar muito, vai que o pc dá a louca de novo. -q 300 palavras! weee Enfim uma Triple Drabble.

Beijos e espero que gostem. E tá, sei que Pierre é clichê, mas me julguem, adoro esse nome. u.u'


	9. Chapter 9 - Família de Caçadores

Abigail estava em seu quarto conferindo novamente sua mochila para ver se estava levando tudo o que precisava. Estava indo pescar com Will.

Como toda jovem da sua idade a perspectiva de passar sua tarde toda parada fiscalizando um anzol não era uma das mais atraentes, mas Will estava tão feliz com sua aceitação que ia tentar o seu máximo para parecer desfrutar.

– Will é inteligente, Abigail – Hannibal estava estrando no quarto dela. – Se quer iludilo vai ter que colocar uma expressão mais convincente no rosto.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Por que todos os meus pais tem essa estranha fascinação pela caçada?

Ele sorriu.

– Aproveite que o hobby dele é mais inofensivo que o meu, Abigail, e aprenda bem os princípios da caça. Will gosta de pensar que nossas caças tem naturezas diferentes, mas é só o perfil das vitimas que os difere. No momento certo irei ensiná-la a minha vertente e sou um mestre muito mais rigoroso que ele.

– Por que tenho a impressão que não tenho escolha?

– Por que de fato você não tem.

Sorriram um para o outro por que apesar das palavras ambos sabiam que ela não rejeitava verdadeiramente a ideia.

Abigail já era uma caçadora nata.

* * *

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10 - Cada um tem o castigo que m

Will chegou em casa cansado e sentou em uma poltrona perto da escrivania onde Hannibal estava desenhando.

– Onde está Abigail?

– De castigo.

– Ela não tem mais idad-...

De repente lembrou com quem estava falando e tudo o que ele já havia feito à mais nova. Sentiu um frio na espinha.

– Você não arrancou a outra orelha dela e a acorrentou no porão de novo, não é?

– Era uma alternativa atraente, mas você ficaria terrivelmente aborrecido comigo – levantou e beijou levemente os lábios convidativos do outro. – Uma semana sem sair. Vê, Will? Também posso dar castigos convencionais.

– Nunca tive essa sorte.

* * *

Eu sempre fiquei imaginando... se com Will ele dá aqueles castigo pesadíssimos (oi, vou mandar alguém para te matar. Oi, vou matar nossa filha, nosso amigo e nossa paquera. E por ai vai.), o que não faria com uma adolescente irritante? Medo pela Abby.

Sabe o que estou fazendo? Baixando a primeira temporada para assistir de noooovo.


	11. Chapter 11 - Rancor

Will e Hannibal estavam sentados um de frente para o outro em duas poltronas opostas. A luz era amena e apenas o som de suas vozes podia ser escutado no ambiente. De tempos em tempos gostavam de agir como se estivessem de volta aos velhos tempos.

Tempos de caça, de flerte.

– Sempre tive uma curiosidade, Hannibal. O quê, exatamente, fez de mim um alvo seu? Nem porco nem amigo, mas um alvo.

– Sua empatia foi uma importante variável. Mas você me provocou dizendo algo.

– O quê?

– Você me disse que eu não era tão interessante ao ponto de querer ser meu amigo, me senti na obrigação de mostrar o contrário para você.

Will riu indignado.

– Você é um ser assustadoramente rancoroso. – se sentou mais confortavelmente no sofá – Ainda não acredito que cortejou a Alana para me provocar.

– Não devia ter ficado tão íntimo com aquele falcão pederasta. Muito menos mandar que ele me matasse. Você é o único que pode me matar, Will, é sua obrigação e direito.

Nesse momento Abigail chegou em casa e observou os dois.

– Oh vocês dois estão brincando de psiquiatra e paciente de novo? – fez careta – Isso soa um pouco safado quando falo desse jeito.

* * *

Gente, que sufoco para postar aqui. Nunca me acostumo com o ffnet. LOL Então quem tiver pressa sempre me procure no nyah ou no AS, onde posto com mais facilidade.

Beijooosss :3


	12. Chapter 12 - Epístolas Sangrentas

Hannibal iria passar alguns dias fora para comparecer a algum congresso abordando um assunto que o interessava. Enquanto encontrava-se lá o contato direto com tantos intelectuais boçais e medíocres o fazia estimar e sentir mais falta de seu companheiro. Resolveu então mandar um e-mail.

* * *

_From: O cozinheiro_

_To: O mangusto_

_Assunto: Olá, wi–_

_Você deve estar se perguntando por que me dou ao trabalho de mandar um e-mail para você se passarei tão pouco tempo fora. Leve em conta, por favor, que sempre tive uma tendência à obsessão e sinto falta da minha dose diária de você._

_Com saudades,_

_O cozinheiro_

_P.s: Tomei a liberdade de nos dar codinomes uma vez que, embora aja desunião em todo o resto, alguns países se unem para achar e eliminar membros desviantes da sociedade com uma facilidade que me pergunto o porquê de haver tantas guerras._

* * *

_From: O mangusto_

_To: O veado_

_Assunto: Cozinheiro? Sério mesmo?_

_Você sabe que essa sua obsessão por mim sempre me lisonjeou, mas lhe indico que desapegue e brinque com os novos coleguinhas. E se sentiu no meu comentário semelhanças com um pai que quer que seu filho deslocado tenha uma interação mais normal com outros seres humanos... bom, sentiu certo._

_Quanto aos codinomes exijo que o seu seja revisto. Cozinheiro? Levando em conta que o meu é um animal o seu também deveria ser, e ambos sabemos que existe um animal que representa bem a sua pessoa._

_Sequer teve tempo de sentir saudades,_

_O mangusto_

* * *

_From: O veado_

_To: O mangusto_

_Assunto: Complexo de Édipo?_

_Não se preocupe, sua dificuldade em expressar seu amor nunca me incomodou, ao contrário, acho até estimulante._

_Levarei seu conselho ao pé da letra, sempre achei que os pais em geral são muito superprotetores ao dizerem que não se deve brincar com a comida._

_Sempre espirituoso,_

_O veado_

* * *

_Weeee voltei das trevas.  
Tava lendo uma fanfic que gosto muito de Harry Potter e resolvi fazer algo do tipo. Acho o estilo epistolar uma gracinha, e bom para variar. O ruim é que mal comecei a escrever e já tinha 324 palavras. Ai dá-lhe edição. ç.ç _


	13. Chapter 13 - Epístolas Sangrentas

_From: Angelie_

_To: O veado_

_Assunto: Não preciso de codinome_

_Irei ignorar o lance dos codinomes e me concentrar em minha missão aqui: reportar os novos hábitos alimentares dessa casa. Will está decidido a fazer todas as refeições, aproveitando-se da sua ausência, e nem mesmo você seria capaz de pensar em um castigo maior. Se eu comer mais algum miojo experimental novamente creio que enlouquecerei._

_Verdadeiramente sentindo falta de suas habilidades culinárias,_

_Ange_

* * *

_From: O veado_

_To: O mangusto_

_Assunto: É tão difícil ir a um restaurante?_

_Não que eu esteja querendo estragar sua felicidade doméstica, de forma alguma, mas não posso ignorar o pedido de ajuda da nossa filha. Você é alguém dotado de inúmeros talentos, mas cozinhar não é um deles. Pizza e miojo dificilmente são o tipo de coisa que eu aprovaria, isso é algum tipo de protesto?_

_Ansioso para queimar todos os macarrões instantâneos que ousam existir na minha cozinha,_

_O veado_

_P.s: Eu já me ofereci para te ensinar, mas você insiste em refutar minha generosa oferta alegando só comer carne Friboi . Vê? Você também consegue fazer piadas sobre isso quando quer._

* * *

_From: O mangusto_

_To: O veado_

_Assunto: Ultrajado_

_Como já disse à pequena traidora que ousou me delatar faço isso com o intuito de dar a ela a chance de ter experiência mais normais, inclusive na área culinária, aproveitando-nos da sua ausência._

_Aprovar? Pelo menos ninguém nunca MORREU por causa de miojo. Por favor, leia nas entrelinhas e perceba aqui que sou o único com direito de reclamar sobre a dieta de nossa filha._

_Mas sinto que estou sendo muito rude com você ultimamente, e não queremos isso, certo? Sinto falta de sua comida também. Das saladas, quero dizer. Ou também há perigo nelas?_

_Orgulhoso adepto do Quando-os-gatos-saem-os-ratos-fazem-a-festa,_

_O mangusto_

* * *

_Aceito as pedradas. HAUhuhauh_


	14. Chapter 14 - Pais e Filhos

Hannibal estava feliz e satisfeito enquanto voltava enfim para casa. Iria chegar a tempo de preparar o jantar. Ao entrar no imóvel pôde escutar uma conversa entre Will e Abigail, os ânimos pareciam exaltados.

– É só me ausentar e a harmonia familiar dessa casa desmorona.

Abby correu para abraçá-lo, Will permaneceu parado e olhando com descontentamento para os dois.

– Sinto que estou de alguma forma encrencado embora não faça idéia do por quê.

– Não, dessa vez imagino que a culpa seja minha. – Abby ia continuar, mas Will se adiantou em explicar.

– Não se preocupem, há culpa para dividir entre nós três. Lembra de Pierre? Oh nosso pobre genro desmiolado. Aparentemente o instinto de sobrevivência dele está tão atrofiado quanto o seu cérebro já que se associou à família mais perigosa do país e ainda assim achou que seria uma boa idéia trair um dos membros.

– E sua irritação é por...?

– Ah já estava chegando lá! Por que não desce para seu escritório, aquele suspeitamente trancado e cheio de instrumentos de tortura, e descobre?

Desceu até lá e encontrou o ex-genro amarrado, amordaçado e chorando.

– Aparentemente ela queria juntar o útil ao agradável aproveitando para se vingar e ao mesmo tempo fazer um jantar de boas vindas para você. – sua voz estava irônica como sempre ficava quando se sentia contrariado – Tocante demonstração de amor filial, não nego!

Hannibal sorriu entendendo enfim toda a situação. Abraçou Abigail e beijou sua cabeça.

– Vamos lá Will. Não devemos rejeitar um presente dado de tão bom grado, embora tenhamos que conversar depois sobre a imprudência da falta de planos.

– Sou mulher, me reservo ao direito de cometer crimes passionais e culpar os hormônios. – sorriu ousadamente.

Will sabia que com aqueles dois não adiantava reclamar.

– Que seja, façam o que quiserem.

Não gostava daquele garoto mesmo.


	15. Chapter 15 - Perigo

Se alguém duvidasse que um homem com transtorno de personalidade e um egocêntrico serial killer canibal poderiam ter uma vida sexual ativa e saudável ficaria surpreso com quão passionais ambos poderiam ser na cama.

Mas nem tudo era perfeito no paraíso já que o diabo sempre deixava transparecer suas tendências levemente excêntricas. Hannibal, até mesmo por sua natureza, adorava sentir o cheiro e o gosto do outro, logo, seus beijos e mordidas tinha um quê de perigo que, como no presente momento, Will não podia ignorar.

Isso poderia surpreender alguns, mas ele era um grande adepto de dar prazer a seus parceiros com a sua boca. Era irônico quando se pensa que é também por meio de sua boca que alguns conhecem o verdadeiro terror.

Mas não importava quantas vezes fizesse isso, Will sempre ficava nervoso na hora.

– Seria bastante esclarecedor se me dissesse por que sempre fica tão tenso em horas como essa, Will. – interrompeu a sucção para perguntar – Posso interpretar o motivo erroneamente e ficar inseguro quanto às minhas habilidades felacionais.

– Não fique. – o outro sorriu um pouco mais relaxado – Me espanta que tenha que perguntar isso. Não tenho a sua tendência de gostar de flertar com o perigo, então se torna um pouco difícil de relaxar quando penso que a qualquer momento uma de suas mordidas pode ser para tirar um pedaço.

Hannibal sorriu ao entender e o beijou intensamente.

– Eu nunca privaria o mundo de sua presença, Will – seus beijos e mordidas foram descendo pelo corpo do outro, parando quando estava preste a voltar ao que fazia antes da interrupção. – E por que te comer uma vez quando posso fazer isso pouco a pouco pelo resto de nossas vidas?

Will não precisava temer.

Não era o seu corpo que Hannibal queria devorar. Era a sua alma.


	16. Chapter 16 - Cortejando o Inimigo

Will estava no bar de um hotel tomando um drink enquanto esperava Hannibal chegar. E esperava que isso fosse logo porque outro cliente estava insistindo em tentar flertar com ele. Até que, enfim, foram interrompidos por aquele sotaque inesquecível.

– Espero não estar incomodando.

– Você está atrasado.

Hannibal se desculpou o beijando e então encarou o Don Juan, que parecia ter bons instintos porque ficou perturbado por aquele olhar, sendo deixados enfim a sós.

– O que foi isso? Você nunca me pareceu alguém dado a um sentimento tão infantil e irracional como o ciúme.

– Infantil sim, de fato. Mas não irracional quando se vê nele um útil instrumento de manutenção de relacionamentos. Sem ele certos rituais de acasalamento se tornariam inúteis diante de concorrentes posteriores.

– Nosso ritual de acasalamento foi singularmente complexo, demorado e sangrento.

– Fiz o que pude para te conquistar.** –** tomou um gole de sua bebida – Aves-do-paraíso gostam de se exibir e performar objetivando conquistar seus parceiros. Pássaros-cetim gostam de presentear seus pretendentes...

– Você me deu um juiz depois que eu recebi um meirinho de outro homem. Imagino que tenha sido sua forma de me cortejar. – riu cínico e levantou seu drink – Um brinde ao seu romantismo e competitivismo.


	17. Chapter 17 - Olheiro Mortal

Hannibal e Will estavam tranquilamente passando um tempo sozinhos na sala. Fazendo nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. O confortável silêncio entre eles apenas mostrava um companheirismo que dispensava conversas inúteis.

De repente Will lembrou de algo que a muito tempo se perguntava, desde antes da nova vida deles.

– Quantos projetos você já teve ao longo dos anos, Dr Lecter?

– Do que está falando exatamente? – se fez de desentendido.

– Projetos como eu e o Teilor. – se aproximou – Mentes que moldou ao seu bel prazer ao perceber algum traço de potencial. Um verdadeiro olheiro de desequilibrados com propensão ao assassinato. Uma pena que não seja uma profissão regulamentada.

Ele riu.

– Inúmeras, fazia antes de perceber que o fazia. Variando de grau, é claro, nem todos prendem minha atenção tempo o bastante para eu possa, e queira, levá-los ao caminho a que estão destinados. Mas este era, afinal, um dos meus passatempos favoritos, Will.

– Nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso, sou a prova cabal disso. Aposto que se divertiu bastante brincando com a minha vida e a daqueles que nos cercavam, como um Deus. – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Com quantos deles a relação se tornou carnal?

– Apenas com você.

Beijaram-se.

– Você é tão mentiroso, Doutor.

Sorriram uma para o outro. Porque apesar de no passado ter se sentido incomodado com a possibilidade de ser só mais um brinquedo nas mãos do Serial Killer, tinham chegado a um nível de intimidade e codependência que tornada tudo irreversível.

Agora já estava bem seguro de ser o único em sua vida.

E faria tudo para continuar a ser.

Hannibal achava que tinha mudado a sua vida, mas era ele quem tinha tido a vida alterada profunda e irreversivelmente por Wil.

Não precisava mais de brinquedos por que já tinham com quem brincar de igual para igual.


	18. Chapter 18 - Dândi

O casal estava abraçado e deitado na cama, quando de repente Will quebrou o silêncio.

– Com quem se sentiu melhor ao fazer sexo, eu ou Alana?

Hannibal demorou pra dar uma resposta e Will perguntou o motivo da demora.

– Estou refletindo o possível motivo de sua pergunta. Tentando alimentar seu ego ou está com ciúmes?

– Não vai me responder?

– Um cavalheiro nunca comentaria sobre isso.

– Cavalheiros não, um dândi? Possivelmente. – virou-se irritado com a esquiva.

Minutos depois.

– De quem você está com ciúmes, Will? De mim ou de Alana?

Graham sorriu escondido e fingiu dormir para não ter que respondê-lo.


	19. Chapter 19 - Natal

Natal. A comemoração em si nunca foi importante para Hannibal ou Will. Ambos, por motivos diversos, sempre estiveram tão distantes do conceito de família que nunca ansiaram por comemorar a data. Mas não Abigail. Ela, apesar de ter crescido em um ambiente disfuncional fazia tanta questão da comemoração quanto qualquer jovem normal.

Quando enfim o dia chegou, decoraram a casa e tiveram uma deliciosa ceia.

Suas barrigas estavam cheias, suas mentes extasiadas e seus fantasmas esquecidos. Pelo menos por aquele curto momento.

Após isso se encaminharam para a árvore onde o ritual pós-ceia seria feito. Presentes, conversas, risos e comentários inconvenientes, o pacote natalino completo e mais ordinário possível.

– Você não costuma comer tanto. – Abigail perguntou.

– Não é sempre que tenho a motivação de saber a procedência da carne. Já que fui eu que comprei o peru não pode ser gente.

Hannibal sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Você subestima minha criatividade, Will.

Sentaram-se no sofá e conversaram amenidades. Abigail observou a decoração e riu consigo mesma ao pensar que estava aliviada que os enfeites da árvore não eram partes humanas.

Hannibal interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– Bom, creio que começarei com a troca de presentes. – pegou um pequenino embrulho debaixo da árvore – Para você, Abigail.

Quando ela abriu rolou os olhos.

– Haha nossa, que engraçado. Isso, dê um par de brincos à garota sem uma orelha. E não vou nem entrar no mérito de quem a tirou.

– Tenho introduzido na minha vida a filosofia de "perca o amigo, mas não perca a piada" e tem sido extasiante até agora.

Will pensou que na verdade a filosofia dele devia ser "Como o amigo para ter uma piada", mas achou melhor não verbalizar isso.

– Piadas de gosto duvidoso a parte... – Pegou uma caixa média e estendeu para Will – Espero que aceite meu gesto e veja nisso a oportunidade de fortalecer a nossa família e te fazer feliz. Família não é deixada para trás, Will. Nunca.

O outro pegou o pesado pacote e sorriu para o que tinha dentro.

Um filhote de cachorro.

Não era de raça e tinha aqueles olhinhos carentes, do jeito que ele gostava.

– Bom , fico feliz de saber que haverá pelo menos um membro dessa família que não será canibal. – Estava emocionado e tentou disfarçar com um comentário espirituoso.

Hannibal sorriu.

– Já cuidei de seus cachorros uma vez se bem me lembro.

Will engoliu seco. Ele estava mesmo subestimando o psicopata.


	20. Chapter 20 - Adeus ano velho, feliz vida

Quando Abigail entrou na cozinha Hannibal cozinhava enquanto Will arrumava a mesa.

– Vocês tem certeza que está tudo bem eu passar o ano novo com meus amigos? – colocou o brinco que tinha ganhado na orelha que lhe restava, cobrindo com o cabelo a falta da outra – Eu não me incomodaria de ficar.

– Nem pense nisso. Vá se divertir com gente da sua idade. Se ficar a primeira coisa que escutará em 2015 será alguma piada envolvendo canibalismo e se as supertições estão certas teremos um ano muito parecido com o de 2014.

Hannibal levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Eu estava guardando uma sobre como até mesmo você iria querer comer humanos hoje por que aves, crustáceos e porcos dariam azar, mas meus sentimentos estão mortalmente feridos.

– Fico feliz em escutar isso. Sinto falta da época em que eu não entendia seus gracejos. – sorriu para o outro enquanto colocava o caro champagne na mesa. Virou-se para a garota e tocou seu rosto. – Você está linda, Abby.

Abigail agradeceu, felicitaram-se uns aos outros e ela se foi, os deixando sozinhos.

Mas eles não estavam _sozinhos_, não mais. Tinham um ao outro, coisa que nem uma multidão comemorando algo em comum poderia os proporcionar.

* * *

_Há, nem demorei. 8D Trabalho melhor com datas, pressão. -q A inspiração não vinha ai cheguei na minha irmã pequena e perguntei "Geo, me diga ai uma piada que envolva canibalismo e ano novo.", ela até agora me olha como se fosse louca.  
Desejo a vocês leitores mais lindos do nyah que tenham um ano de muita felicidade. Maaas como somos todos fannibals serei mais específica: que venha ai uma 3ª temporada destruidora, que nem Emmy vai ousar esnobar._

Beijos sabor champagne. De gente né.


	21. Chapter 21 - Férias em Família

_Uma amiga tinha me mandado uma propaganda feita pelo Mads onde ele está de férias, sai molhado e sem camisa da piscina, encontra a família e todo esse tipo de coisa... *suspira* Mas não estou achando mais. Quem souber onde acho me fala._

* * *

Hannibal saiu pingando da piscina do resort onde estavam hospedados. O clima de sol com a qual tão pouco era agraciado surpreendentemente lhe apetecia.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de seu companheiro.

Will estava debaixo do guarda-sol e continuava vestindo suas roupas usuais. Alheio e indiferente a toda aquela energia e alegria propiciada pelo verão, digitava em seu laptop.

Hannibal sentou-se a seu lado.

– Cuidado, Will. Um pouco mais de esforço da sua parte e vou achar que vai morrer de tanta diversão.

Parou de digitar e olhou-o sobre os óculos de leitura.

– Não me lembro de ter feito parte da cúpula decisória em relação ao destino de nossas férias. Incrível como você e a Abby são unidos quando se trata de se ir contra a minha vontade.

– Por sua vontade passaríamos as férias em um canil rodeados por filhotes vira-latas. – pegou sua bebida da mesa – Sua aversão a programas familiares ordinários e alegres me intriga. Será que devemos voltar com as consultas? Gostaria de saber a raiz disso.

– Você já se mostrou adepto da psiquiatria preguiçosa, Dr Lecter. Coloque a culpa nos meus pais novamente, eles são sempre os culpados.

– É de fato a resposta na maioria das vezes.

– No meu caso definitivamente foi. – a voz de Abigail se fez ser ouvida enquanto tomava um pouco de suco – 4 pais traumáticos. É por isso que não faço terapia. Seria um dinheiro dado muito fácil.

Will olhou incomodado para o biquíni revelador de Abigail enquanto ela voltava para uma turma de adolescentes com a qual estava andando nessas férias.

– Ela vai ter mais um trauma para colocar na coleção se você for lá intimidar aqueles garotos, Will.

– Sua mania de sempre saber o que penso é desconcertante às vezes. – guardou o laptop.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e passaram a descansar confortavelmente um do lado do outro. A calmaria onde se encontravam foi brutalmente interrompida quando um jovem obeso se jogou na piscina bem na frente deles fazendo com que fossem ambos molhados em abundância.

Mal se recuperando do susto Will olhou rapidamente pelo canto do olho a reação de Hannibal. O mesmo estava sério e compenetrado enquanto olhava para o garoto que se afastava sem, aparentemente, ter percebido o que tinha feito e no que tinha se metido.

Will rolou os olhos. Teria trabalho naquela noite convencendo seu marido a tirar férias também de seu trabalho como serial killer.

* * *

_Aquele momento em que vc planeja um plot para o cap e tudo muda. Meus dedos tem vida própria! e.é'__  
__Queria agradecer a LadyOpheliaM pelos lindos reviews que me fizeram rir e me lembraram que posto aqui também. xD_

_Beijos sabor o-cast-maravilhoso-dessa-nova-temporada._


	22. Chapter 22 - Sendo Sociais

A despeito de seu modo de vida curioso Abigail tinha certa facilidade de fazer amigos. Não, amigos não, conhecidos. Ela nunca estava inteira com eles. O tempo só havia aperfeiçoado suas maneiras encantadoras. Nas férias mesmo, tinha conhecido algumas pessoas com quem não queria perder contato. Pelo menos não_ nessa _vida. Aquela em que era Angelie.

Gostava muito de e-mails. Impessoais e discretos, mas aparentemente a juventude não mais se relacionava com eles, preferindo outras redes sociais mais... sociáveis.

Depois de conversar com seus pais decidiu fazer um perfil no facebook. Não que precisasse de permissão deles para tudo na sua idade, mas levando em conta sua vida de fugitiva não podia ser desleixada. Por sorte, na internet sempre se pode mentir sobre quem você verdadeiramente é, certo?

Bem como na vida real.

Sua diversão com a nova ferramenta pareceu chamar atenção do Will que, em um dia de tédio, resolveu fazer um para ele também. O que diabos ele faria com aquilo era uma coisa que os outros dois se perguntavam.

Certo dia Hannibal lia seu jornal na sala enquanto Abby, sentada no chão, usava o seu notebook na mesinha de centro.

– Oh Deus, de novo não – a mais nova se manifestou de repente.

– O que aconteceu?

– Will aconteceu. Ele está de novo me mandando convites para um jogo do facebook. – rolou os olhos – Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem ficaria pasmada vendo um homem daquele tamanho alimentando, vestindo e brincando com cachorrinhos virtuais.

– Acho que aquela famosa frase "maldita inclusão digital" poderia ser bem empregada nessa situação.

– Isso é só a ponta do iceberg. Já viu as postagens dele? – com a negativa do outro passou a mostrar a tela da máquina – Cachorro, cachorro, algum comentário irônicos e/ou depreciativo sobre nós, cachorro doente, cachorro. Às vezes me pergunto como dois estudiosos competentes como vocês podem ser tão... ferrados.

O mais velho sorriu.

– Deixe-o em paz, Abigail. Essa obsessão dele tem se agravado, mas nada que o tempo não estabilize. Morando conosco ele tem cada vez mais coisas para compensar, certo?

Mesmo no passado cuidar de seus cachorros e adotar novos sempre foi a forma de Will compensar as vidas que não pôde salvar, um escape. Era imprescindível que aceitasse e convivesse com a culpa o mais rápido possível; não havia cachorros o bastante no mundo para compensar todo o sangue que essa família derramaria dalí para a frente.

* * *

O povo no tumblr faz altas teorias sobre a fixação do Will com os cachorros. Lol Sinto que essa parte dele vai piorar antes de melhor, sacam? xD Uma hora tem que se acostumar. Lol

Férias acabando, sentem o cheiro de minhas lágrimas de desespero? Não fiz nem 1/3 das fics que pretendia. Que dó. Ç.ç

Beijos sabor NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESPERAR A NOVA TEMPORADA! :3


	23. Chapter 23 - Deep Web

Abigail entrou na sala onde estavam Will e Hannibal ansiosa para mostrar-lhes algo no seu notebook.

– É algo relacionado aos cachorros de Will novamente?

– Superei isso. – riu – Essa tarde decidi pesquisar um pouco sobre vocês. Não podem me culpar por estar curiosa sobre a fama que vocês deixaram para trás, certo?

– Me espanta não ter procurado antes – Will apontou.

– E você já teve essa curiosidade?

– Prefiro não lembrar do passado, pode ser tentador. Mas creio que alguém nessa sala continua sendo um ardente fã do TattleCrime – olhou acusador para Hannibal.

– Eis o porquê de a Sra Lounds ter sobrevivido por tanto tempo. Mas enfim, o que achou de tão interessante nessa pesquisa?

– Que bom que perguntou. Aparentemente seriais killers acumulam fãs no mundo todo. O que dizer então de dois deles, esteticamente estonteantes, fugindo juntos? Febre entre os nerds macabros, certamente.

– E...?

– Mas mais interessante – abre uma página – é que existem fanfics suas! Ficções sobre vocês dois feitas por fãs e postadas na internet!

– Que tipo?

– Mistério, comédia, romances gays...

– Vou ignorar sobre como e por que alguém faria uma comédia sobre dois canibais e... você disse romance? – Will parecia um pouco confuso – Essa informação vazou?

– Não, relaxe. É apenas a jovem mente hiperativa de seus fãs. – mostrou a tela – Aqui, vejam.

Na tela do notebook estavam listadas histórias sobre os dois. Umas com enredos promissores, outras que pareciam ter sido escritas por algum usuário de cogumelos alucinógenos.

– Se eu não fosse procurado internacionalmente eu possivelmente processaria esse site.

Continuou olhando e se deparou com uma que tentava fazer uma piadinha de duplo sentido sobre Hannibal o comer. Rude.

– Quero saber por que as pessoas assumem automaticamente que sou o passivo da relação.

– Você é um canibal passivo, lembra?

– Haha. Até seu senso de humor já está se assemelhando ao dele. Deus me ajude a agüentá-los.

De repente Will fica paralisado ao se deparar com uma fic em especial. Sequer conseguia se mexer.

_**Sinopse:**__ Nessa noite fria Winston iria agradecer tudo o que Will Graham já havia feito por ele._

_**Casal:**__ Will X Winston personificado_

As reações a leitura dessa história foram diversas. Abigail teve uma crise de risos e Will estava tão chocado que apenas conseguia balbuciar coisas desconexas.

Já Hannibal quietamente ponderou que já havia feito e visto muita coisa estranha na vida, mas sempre ficava feliz em saber que existiam pessoas ainda mais perturbadas do que ele.

* * *

ALGUÉM ME INTERNE! AHUAHUAHU Juro que a ideia da fic de Will e Winston realmente passou pela minha cabeça. e.e Culpa de uma amiga minha me fazendo shippar bairros. Agora estou incontrolável. arrr

Anyway, demorando de postar né? xD Sorry, conseguir me formar é minha prioridade esse ano. kk

Beijos sabor cereal killer


	24. Chapter 24 - Lembranças

Algumas pessoas podiam ter dificuldade de imaginar esta dupla fazendo compras no supermercado, mas era de fato o que eles estavam fazendo no presente momento.

Hannibal olhava com desgosto as frutas e verduras esteticamente bonitas, mas cheias de agrotóxicos do local e se recusava a levar e usar qualquer um desses nas suas refeições. Enquanto isso Will indiscriminadamente escolhia lanches para Abigail e ração para o cachorro, pelo menos essa parte da alimentação da casa ele escolhia ele mesmo e conferia a sua procedência não canibal.

Quando passaram pela parte de higiene o mais velho sorriu ao parar em frente aos absorventes femininos. Will o olhou interrogativamente.

– Estou lembrando a época em que Abigail ficou sobre meus cuidados. Tive que comprar muitos desses, então sinto certa nostalgia. – pegou um pacote – Devemos levar alguns?

– Que seqüestrador atencioso você era... deve ter sido o instinto materno. – Will bufou, pegou o pacote da mão de Hannibal e jogou no carrinho – Abigail atualmente usa pílulas, então isso não é necessário. Mas como tenho certeza que sua intenção verdadeira ao levá-los é relembrá-la de um passado possivelmente traumático... apenas leve-os de uma vez.

Hannibal estava feliz por ter encontrado alguém que o entendesse tão bem.


	25. Chapter 25 - Rude, Ms Lounds Rude

A despeito da insatisfação que isso causava nos demais moradores daquela casa Will continuava viciado em internet. No começo da fuga deles evitou procurar notícias daqueles deixados para trás, não queria ser tentado por tudo aquilo que tinha abrido mão, mas recentemente começou a procurar notícias sobre eles, o bastante para saber que estavam vivendo bem.

Mas sobre uma pessoa em especial não tinha si dado ao trabalho de pesquisar ainda: Freddie Lounds. Não que estivesse especialmente curioso sobre ela, mas o afastamento fazia até seu jornalzinho decadente parecer atrativo.

Viu as notícias mais recentes e não ficou surpreso ao ver que a qualidade do site não tinha evoluído muito. Por curiosidade foi conferir as postagens referentes à época de sua partida.

Chamadas como "_Descoberta a verdadeira identidade do Chesapeake Ripper: Hannibal, O canibal._" e notas posteriores apontando a incompetência do FBI chamam a atenção, mas uma em particular fez Will parar de respirar por alguns segundos:

"_**Hannibal e Will: abdução, morte ou lua-de-mel? Veja aqui os fatos que nos levam a cada teoria sobre o sumiço do agente do FBI."**_

Os olhos de Will se arregalaram ao ler sentenças como "Tive a oportunidade de presenciar a dinâmica da relação deles mais de uma vez e posso garantir que Will Graham não é o santo que o FBI pinta" e coisas como "Hannibal Lecter visivelmente nutria sentimentos românticos e obsessivos em relação ao agente".

Chamou Hannibal e Abigail para que lessem a notícia com ele.

– Ah vamos lá, era bem óbvio que o Hannibal estava apaixonado por você, Will. – ela riu alto – Ele não era exatamente discreto em suas demonstrações de afeição.

– Eu já havia lido isto, Will. Como sabe, sempre fui um ardente fã do TattleCrime e da completa falta de escrúpulos da Ms. Louds.

– Não passou pela sua cabeça me contar?

– Não queria te incomodar por algo tão ínfimo. A maioria das pessoas ainda pensa que você está morto.

– Não ela.

– Ms. Louds apenas está mais perto da verdade, o que convenhamos, é algo normal. Incrível como ela consegue chegar sempre tão perto da verdade, mas sempre olhar isso pelo ângulo errado. – pareceu levemente admirado – Mas de qualquer forma duvido que Jack acredite nisso.

– Jack não seria Jack se acreditasse em algo de primeira, não importa o quão óbvio seja – o tom de Will era definitivamente ressentido com o passado.

Talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo para trás mesmo.

* * *

Isso estava meio escrito a uns dias, mas não conseguia me fazer acabar. xD Tanta coisa da facul para fazer, mas cá estou eu pq Fannibal é uma raça que gosta de sofrer. xD  
Pooooor sinal, estão acompanhando as notícias da nova temporada? Todo dia uma bomba. rs Acreditam que falta menos de 2 semanas? Aleluia!

Beijos sabor fada dos dentes bombada.


	26. Chapter 26 - Bullying de Amor

Hannibal e Will estavam tranquilamente assistindo TV no sofá juntos. No filme em questão um garoto perseguia e incomodava uma garota por quem claramente nutria sentimentos, Hannibal achou o quadro pintado gracioso e sorriu ao perceber o quanto se identificava com a situação.

Will o olhou interrogativo ao perceber seu sorriso.

– Apenas observando a tendência infantil das minhas ações para com você no passado. Eu ansiava tanto chamar a sua atenção e te mostrar o quão interessante eu poderia ser que acabei recorrendo a métodos levemente exagerados.

– Levemente? – levantou uma sobrancelha de forma cínica – Não acho que dê para comparar um garotinho que persegue a garota que ama e um homem feito que incrimina outro, que diz amar, por crimes que ele não cometeu e faz com ele outras barbaridades que prefiro nem relembrar. Você levou bullying de amor a um outro nível, Dr Lecter.

– Sempre tive a tendência a ser mais efusivo que as outras pessoas nas minhas poucas demonstrações de afeto. Você tem sorte de eu não ter chegado ao nível de colar chiclete no seu cabelo.

O pior que isso era de fato possível. Tinha aprendido a não duvidar mais de nada quando se tratava de Hannibal.


	27. Chapter 27 - Inocente

Os dias daquela família passavam tranquilamente e Will estava feliz com isso. Abigail fingia ser uma adolescente normal, Hannibal se emaranhava na high society e ele continuava com suas tendências anti-sociais.

Certa tarde estava usando a internet para seus importante afazeres diários, como dar comida ao seu bichinho virtual, e por acaso resolveu olhar o histórico a procura de um link que tinha usado no dia anterior. Enquanto olhava a lista percebeu que vários links eram referentes a um conhecido de Hannibal. Um socialite irritante que escarneceu das maneiras simples de Will em uma festa a que Hannibal tinha o persuadido, para não dizer obrigado, a ir.

Não precisaria nem um décimo da empatia do Will para perceber aonde isso ia dar.

– Sabe, – estava deitado no sofá quando Hannibal chegou – não gosto quando não cumpre com a sua palavra.

– Você terá que ser mais claro, Will.

Mostrou a tela do computador para ele.

– Prometeu não aprontar com pessoas do nosso convívio que pudessem gerar suspeitas.

– Essa é uma prova circunstancial, foi apenas uma consulta inocente.

– Inocência requer falta de intento.

– Estou apenas pesquisando por futuros ingredientes para uma receita em questão. Nada urgente, Will, prometo.

Will não relaxou com isso.

* * *

Espero que gostem. :3


	28. Chapter 28 - Briga de casal

Abigail não havia entendido bem o porquê, mas Hannibal e Will haviam brigado. Não algo sério que terminaria com um dos dois sendo estripado, mas definitivamente havia uma tensão no ar.

Muito de repente Will decidiu passar uns dias pescando longe do mundo, o que na verdade não era a primeira vez, mas nunca mais do que uma simples tarde.

No terceiro dia Abigail resolveu ligar.

– _Quando você vai voltar?_

– _Alô para você também Abby. Está tudo bem por aqui._

– _Se está tão preocupado com etiqueta por que não pergunta como as coisas estão por aqui?_

Ele respirou fundo do outro lado da linha.

– _Você parece determinada a trazer o assunto à tona, então o faça._

– _Você sumiu e agora tenho que lidar com um serial killer canibal introspectivo suspirando pelos cantos e que repentinamente quer dar banquetes todos os dias para duas pessoas. Tinha um olho na sopa da noite passada! A droga de um olho!_

– _Ele está se rebelando, vai passar._

– _Você é o parceiro dele e não eu. Sou uma simples garota sequestrada, lembra? Você tem que aguentar os lapsos dele, eu não tenho._

– _Você fala como se Hannibal fosse um dos meus cachorros e eu que tenho a responsabilidade de colocar a coleira nele. – _Suspirou novamente_. – Tudo bem, Abby. Devo estar de volta à noite. E vou levar pizza._

– _Se sua intenção é fazer as pazes não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia. Afinal das contas, por que vocês brigaram?_

– _Foi uma bola de neve de velhas e novas irritações de ambos os lados._

– _Mas o que foi a gota d'água?_

Houve um momentâneo silencio.

– _Eu achei uma caixa com filhotes e Hannibal- -_

Abigail desligou na cara dele antes que pudesse terminar a frase. Até quando ia ter que aguentar a maluquice desses dois?

* * *

Anyway, demorou pq estou com bloqueio. lol e.e' E vcs sabem a situação da série... estou meio deprê. rs

Beijos sabor HANNIGRAM É CÂNON, PO***!


	29. Chapter 29 - Pedidos

Will voltou para casa com uma mão cheia de peixes e outra com uma pizza. Abigail e Hannibal estavam jogando xadrez e apenas reviraram os olhos àquela clara provocação.

– Boa noite. Eu trouxe pizza.

– Que bom! – Abby levantou para pegar um pedaço. – Nada de olho ao molho tártaro hoje pelo que parece, Hannibal.

– Sempre existe o dia de amanhã, querida. Ou talvez nem sempre.

– Isso soa como uma ameaça. – Will entregou uma fatia cheia e um copo de coca diet para o canibal. – Se dê por satisfeito que é uma pizza italiana e não americana. Seu paladar refinado dificilmente sobreviveria à tamanha agressão degustativa.

– Estou mais preocupado com essa abominação que chamam de coca diet, te garanto, Will. – Deu a primeira mordida. – Mas aceito a minha punição.

Abigail percebeu que aquela era sua maneira inofensiva de castigar Hannibal. Ficou feliz que tal castigo não envolvia traição e sangue, talvez eles estejam mesmo amadurecendo! Mas Hannibal tinha preparado uma surpresa para Will, embora ela não soubesse dos detalhes. Quando terminou de comer Hannibal pediu para que ela buscasse uma caixa na garagem.

– Nós estamos juntos a bastante tempo, Will.

– Acredite em mim, eu percebi isso.

– Nós dois erramos diversas vezes e pagamos por esses erros, Will. Vimos o pior e o melhor um do outro, mas talvez elas fossem a mesma coisa no final das contas. Alcançamos o ponto mais alto da intimidade possível de se alcançar entre duas almas, mas mesmo assim ainda nos digladiamos esporadicamente por motivos pífios.

– Eu não acredito em almas gêmeas, Dr Lecter. Talvez em almas desesperadas por companhia. Mas entre nós sempre haverá certa lua por dominância de nossos desejos.

– Nosso instinto natural. Sendo assim nunca haverá pleno equilíbrio nessa relação.

– Nunca houve e nunca haverá. – Levantou a sobrancelha. – Por que exatamente estamos conversando isso? Já tivemos brigas piores.

Nesse momento Abigail entrou sorrindo, tinha visto o que tinha dentro da caixa. Colocou-a no chão e decidiu deixar os dois sozinhos.

– Apesar de tudo, sou um homem bastante conservador, Will. – Hannibal foi até a caixa e dela tirou os filhotes que tinham iniciado aquela briga. – A benção de Deus sobre nossa união me traria imenso júbilo.

Will estava extasiado de prazer com a visão e surpreso que Hannibal tivesse dado o braço a torcer naquele assunto. Um dos filhotes tinha uma caixa na boca e correu até ele. Pegou a caixa e a abriu.

Uma aliança.

Rio com gosto e olhou divertido para Hannibal.

– Você não pode estar falando sério.

– Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

O primeiro pensamento de Will era o de achar toda a ideia em si ridícula, mas ao ver aqueles filhotinhos não teve como não se derreter pelo gesto. E depois, pensando bem, levando em conta a forma com que Hannibal normalmente o cortejava, essa era inofensiva o bastante. Poderia ser um coração feito de um torso humano, mas não, eram apenas filhotinhos e a perspectiva de se unir com o demônio para sempre aos olhos de Deus.

* * *

*Vomitando arco-íris*

Eu queria fazer só 300 palavras, mas ai já tinha 400 e acabou ficando com 500! . Para quem só ia postar de 100 e de 200 eu tô muito ousada. -q

Quando eu imaginei a cena eu não consegui me segurar. kkkkk Não importa o quão OOC seja, quero ver esse pedido de casamento. .

Por sinal, esse é o penúltimo ep. Estou com dó, mas a vida tem que seguir. Espero postar o último próxima quarta. Prometi lemon nele, mas não sei como enfiar. lol Como vai ser último vou tentar fazer ele maiorzinho, tipo 1000 palavras, sei lá. -q Mas tem que ser redondinho. 3

Beijos e muito obrigado aquele que acompanham essa minha jornada louca. :3


	30. Chapter 30 - Novo começo

Hannibal e Will tem estado em um relacionamento por tanto tempo que sequer poderiam, para citar as palavras de Jane Austen*, fixar a hora, o lugar ou as palavras que lançaram as bases. Eles já estavam no meio antes mesmo de perceberem que tinha começado a ser algo mais do que eram, embora sempre tivesse sido difícil definir tanto o que eram quanto o que são hoje. Definições enfraqueciam o que tinham: eram tudo e mais um pouco.

Will estava confortável com o que tinha agora, mas Hannibal era um ser insaciável em todos os sentidos da palavra e atualmente estava obstinado com a ideia de casamento. O ex-agente continuava achando a ideia ridícula, mas se tem uma coisa que ele aprendeu nesses anos é que contrariar o canibal dificilmente se mostrava produtivo.

Will imaginava que um casamento entre eles seriam bem parecido com o Red Weding do seriado Game of Thrones, mas se surpreendeu ao entrar na elegante capela particular que Hannibal havia conseguido para a cerimônia. Se postou no altar juntamente com o celebrante de casamento e olhou ao redor. Vários "amigos" de Hannibal estavam presentes já que ele era naturalmente uma pessoa extrovertida e sua maior diversão sempre foi enganar e alimentar tais criaturas com carne humana sem o seu conhecimento. Will imaginou que preferia que seu companheiro tivesse hobbies mais normais como beber ou colecionar carros, mas cada um tem o relacionamento que merece e Will já havia feito as pazes com a ideia de que nunca teria uma vida normal.

Estava começando a ficar nervoso com tantos olhos em cima dele e sua empatia não podia deixar de perceber que muitos se perguntavam o que Hannibal via nele. _Oh se vocês soubessem da missa a metade._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com Abigail entrando com a aliança. Will preferia que um dos filhotinhos tivesse trazido, mas Hannibal estava inflexível em tudo relacionado à cerimônia e pensando bem a perspectiva soava piegas até mesmo para ele. Logo depois entrou Hannibal vestido impecavelmente em todo o seu esplendor. Sua satisfação podia ser lida por todos, mas Will e Abigail podiam notar sua felicidade nas pequenas mudanças da sua microexpressão.

– Vejo que não fugiu.

– Ainda dá tempo, imagino.

Ele sorriu e se virou para o Celebrante, mas sussurrou no ouvido do outro algo a mais. – Seu tempo de fugir acabou a muito tempo, Will.

A cerimônia seguiu, votos foram feitos. Eles apenas traduziam para a língua dos mortais os votos que eles já haviam feito a muito tempo, mas que apenas eles entendiam. Quando o "Até que a morte os separe" foi entoado, Abigail se arrepiou, pois imaginou que a morte nunca conseguiria os separar, apenas quiçá os levar juntos.

Hannibal enfim o beijou e acariciou o seu rosto, mostrando uma emoção que poucas vezes ele deixava ser tão nítida. Não era que muitas coisas estivessem mudando com o casamento, mas estavam oficializadas e abençoadas. Isso de alguma forma parecia significar muito para o canibal.

Ele então olhou para cima com um olhar que apenas a palavra serelepe poderia chegar perto de descrever. Como se desafiasse a qualquer Deus que via aquela união a tirar toda aquela felicidade que ele forjou com as próprias mãos e apenas ele estava no direito de destruir.

Mas não faria isso. Nunca.

OoO

Abigail colocou uma mala no chão do saguão do aeroporto.

– Você tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente, Abby?

– Absoluta, já segurei vela para vocês por mais vezes do que gostaria. Aproveitem sua lua de mel.

– Mas o que vai fazer sozinha durante todo esse tempo?

– Sou uma jovem adulta, posso ser criativa. Festas de arromba, rituais satânicos... opções não faltam.

– Apenas espero... – Hannibal a abraçou em despedida. – encontrar a casa exatamente como está.

– Pode deixar.

– E cuide dos meninos. Preste atenção para não dar comida enlatada de origem chinesa, Winston II passa mal com elas. Não esqueça de levar eles para pass- -

Abigail abraçou Will forte antes que ele começasse seu discurso novamente.

– Já entendi, não vou matar nenhum deles em tão pouco tempo. Parem de se preocupar e aproveitem a viagem.

Se despediu e gritou um "Não façam nada que eu não faria, garotos!" enquanto se virava para ir embora.

– Nada que ela não faria – murmurou Will. – Não acho que isso exclua muitas opções.

Uma hora após o início do voo Hannibal decidiu almoçar. Claro que não comeria aquelas abominações oferecidas no avião, tinha trazido sua própria comida, dele e de Will. Uma criança se aproximou do casal enquanto eles comiam e encarou a comida que tinha uma cara deliciosa.

– Olá, meu jovem.

– Oi. – O menino não parecia muito tímido. – O que é isso?

– É segredo. Quer experimentar?

O garoto sorriu e abriu a boca para que mais velho pudesse lhe dar uma amostra.

– Hum... é bom. Obrigada. – Se virou para a mãe que lhe chamava envergonhada pela cara de pau do filho fileiras atrás. – Tenho que ir, tchau.

Will olhava a cena com enfado.

– Nunca entenderei o prazer que você sente ao ver pessoas comendo carne de precedência duvidosa sem a noção prévia do que estão colocando na boca.

– Deveria deixar um bilhete avisando que ele comeu a perna de uma péssima atendente de mercearia chamada Sarah? Conhecimento pode ser poderoso.

– Não seria a primeira criança que você traumatiza, imagino. – Will se aproximou e deu um beijo carinhoso no outro. – Você tem uma família para alimentar agora, concentre-se nisso.

OoO

Will e Hannibal finalmente tinham chegado à Florença e estavam na porta da enorme casa que tinham alugado para a estadia. Estavam parados por que Hannibal queria carregá-lo em estilo noiva. Algo sobre a importância de ritos de passagem.

– Nem. Pensar.

– Não seria a primeira vez que te carrego dessa maneira, Will.

– Meu eu desacordado não teve muitas opções. Vamos entrar logo, está frio.

Entrou na casa e colocou as malas no canto. Olhou ao redor e gostou do que viu, era aconchegante. Tanto tempo com Hannibal tinha de fato refinado o seu gosto. No quarto encontrou uma enorme cama e se jogou nela cansadamente. Observou enquanto Hannibal tirava o próprio paletó para ficar mais confortável e levantou para ajudar.

– Finalmente estamos na Itália. Juntos.

– Existem tantas diferentes experiências que quero ter com você aqui, Will.

– Ouvi falar que amantes italianos são muito passionais. – O mais jovem desabotoava a camisa dele. – Levando em conta que estamos finalmente casados talvez eu devesse arriscar experimentar um caso extraconjulgal. Uma espécie de rito de passagem, imagino.

– Se seu objetivo for apimentar a nossa relação com morte, sangue e dor, acredito que seria uma decisão razoável.

O ex-agente riu ao pensar na cena. Estava curioso sobre o que aconteceria, mas nem um pouco tentado a realmente fazer aquilo.

– O casamento mudou algo? – Cheirou o pescoço do outro e fechou os olhos com prazer. Hannibal tinha o mais delicioso dos aromas. – Um papel, um anel e uma benção. Mudaram algo?

– Dificilmente. – Aproximou a boca dos dois. – Você é tão meu agora quanto na primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram.

Se beijaram tão profundamente quanto era possível fazer para expressar a profundidade de seus sentimentos. Não havia tido uma noite em que tivessem se desejado menos do que totalmente. As roupas foram ficando pelo caminho enquanto iam até a cama deles.

Hannibal subiu em cima de Will e exploraram os seus corpos com adoração, principalmente as suas cicatrizes. Hannibal beijou cada parte do corpo de Will e se regozijou com os gemidos de aprovação. Hannibal era o tipo de homem que demorava nas preliminares, pois o prazer do seu parceiro era o seu prazer. Começou a preparar Will com os seus dedos enquanto o beijava.

– Já está bom, Hannibal. Eu preciso de você.

Will sabia o quanto Hannibal gostava de ouvir aquela frase. Ele adorava ser a fonte de Will. A fonte de dor, da alegria, da paz e do prazer. As unhas do moreno marcaram suas costas enquanto ele encaixava seu membro dentro dele.

Ah como ele amava aquele momentos de conexão.

– Você é lindo, meu querido. – Olhava diretamente em seus olhos enquanto dava as primeiras estocadas lentas. – Tanto que poderia esconder sua beleza dos olhos dos deuses para que apenas eu pudesse presenciá-la.

Will riu.

– Eu espero que você reprima essas suas tendências possessivas, Hannibal, principalmente quando estamos tão ocupados.

E ele o fez. Suas estocadas tinham um ritmo crescente e se tornaram cada vez mais fortes ao perceber que tinha achado a próstata do companheiro que lhe mordia o pescoço para esconder os gritos de prazer. Will por vezes se pegava pedindo quase que instintivamente para que o outro fizesse mais forte, mesmo que negasse o pedido depois. Nesses momentos eles eram puro instinto, como quando matavam juntos.

Enfim Will alcançou o seu ápice e Hannibal o seguiu pouco tempo depois. O canibal deitou na cama e puxou Will para que desancasse a cabeça em seu peito. O moreno se aconchegou ali e suspirou de satisfação, nada lhe dava mais paz do que estar nos braços de Hannibal.

OoO

Will levantou e encontrou uma carta aberta na escrivania do quarto. Aberta por que Hannibal e Will já não precisam esconder mais nada um do outro. Se pôs a ler.

"_Querido Jack,_

_Tanto tempo se passou desde a última vez que entrei em contato com qualquer um dos meus amigos dessa vida passada que sequer sei onde se encontram suas atuais moradias. Eu sabia que você continuaria no mesmo lugar, muitas lembranças lhe prendem nesta casa, Jack, e lembranças são tudo o que sobrou da doce Bella. Por favor, faça a gentileza de deixar que Alana e Bedelia leiam essa carta também, infelizmente elas não tem raízes tão fortes._

_Por que estou entrando em contato? A disposição humana é uma coisa engraçada, anseio tanto deixar tudo isso para trás, mas ao mesmo tempo não pude reprimir o impulso de dividir minha alegria com velhos amigos. Como sabe, não sou uma pessoa que pode se dar ao luxo de ter muitos amigos que me conhecem a fundo, então a notícia para eles nunca terá o mesmo impacto. Recentemente eu e Will casamos! Quem diria que Freddie Louds seria aquela que mais chegaria perto da verdade. De certo devo te agradecer, eu poderia ousadamente dizer que você foi por diversas vezes o nosso cupido. A doce Alana nos ajudou a catalisar nossas emoções e ações e Bedelia sempre iluminou os meus pensamentos em relação ao Will. Acredito que devo a todos vocês os mais sinceros agradecimentos e desejos para que encontrem a mesma plenitude que eu. Que mundo curioso esse em que o monstro é feliz e as suas vítimas prisioneiras de seus medos. Espero ter o prazer de vê-los novamente ainda nesta vida._

_Cordialmente,_

_Hannibal Lecter._"

Uma onda de nostalgia assolou Will, mas rapidamente ela se foi. Ele estava feliz e apenas desejava que eles também estivessem. Eles eram passado agora, Hannibal era o seu presente e futuro.

Will reprimiu o seu impulso de acrescentar um "P.S" perguntando se Winston estava bem.

OoO

Hannibal e Will se sentaram na frente da pintura _A Primavera_ de _Botticelli _e se puseram a observá-la. Essa era uma das muitas coisas que Hannibal queria dividir com Will. Arte, passado, caos e beleza. Will entendia e estava ali ao seu lado tentando ver aquela pintura com os seus olhos e poucas coisas o deixavam tão feliz.

– Eu imagino um Hannibal mais novo sentado aqui neste mesmo lugar, olhando esta mesma pintura e pensando em como recriá-la na vida real.

– É uma pena que nunca pude completar o quadro.

Will o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, como lhe era característico de quando iria dizer algo ousado.

– Você tem um par extra de mãos agora, Hannibal. – Segurou as mãos do mais velho e as beijou. – Minhas mãos são suas para te ajudar a criar beleza.

Quem visse os dois se olhando agora mal poderia imaginar do que falavam. O carinho nos olhos de ambos direcionado um ao outro era tão morno que dificilmente alguém associaria a uma dupla de serial killers. Eles tanto se completavam quanto eram feitos da mesma matéria. Em todo esse tempo juntos haviam sofrido, lutado, traído e amado loucamente e pouco a pouco cada um foi se moldando ao outro. Eles se mudaram mutuamente por que queriam que isso desse certo, sabiam que apenas eles poderiam se completar da forma que o faziam. Seria necessária intervenção divina para derrubá-los, o canibal certa vez disse.

Mas, afinal, Hannibal era Deus de seu próprio mundo e nele sempre haveria um lugar para Will Graham, mesmo que todo o resto da humanidade queimasse.

* * *

* Citanto Jane Austen pq sim. AHUah Misturando meus dois amores.

Oh a despedida. Nunca pensei que ia me sentir emotiva terminando uma fic, geralmente me sinto vitoriosa. Provavelmente pela atual situação de incerteza da série. 30 drabbles! Quem diria que essa brincadeira iria tão longe! Se não fosse pelo imenso carinho e palavras de apoio que recebi de vocês eu nunca tria passado do 10, acredite. Quebrei minha regra de caps pequenos e fiz um médio como agradecimento, até meti lemon como prometido. lol Obrigadão mesmo por tudo. Mas não é uma despedida! Continuo firme e forte com o fandom e estou maquinando meus próximos projetos. (Um Marlana, algo envolvendo Alfa/Omega, algo com Matt... aceito sugestões, preciso de inspiração!) Quem quiser me achar é só procurar Gabriele Góes no grupo de Hannibal do face. Conheci muita gente bacana do fandom por aqui, add a vontade. :3 Perceberam que fiz um monte de referências à SEASON finale? lol Meu coração sofredor ainda está machucado e se curando.

Bom, enfim, nos vemos nas próximas e NÃO desistam da série. Tenha fé no Deus Hannibal pq ele proverá uma nova temporada. Beijos sabor Dark!Will para todos vocês, muito obrigada por tudo!


End file.
